Confessing
by Fromashtree
Summary: Nezumi has a crush on his best friend, how will he confess?


She sat tensely at her desk, occasionally her cat like silver eyes would betray her and focus on the silver haired boy on the other side of the classroom. He was beautiful, albeit kind of weird. He always slept in class, the teacher had given up on keeping him awake. His hair was styled in an odd way that resembled mouse ears, and he always had cheese with his lunch. The other students called him Nezumi, a rat that occupies the state of sleep. Honestly, she wanted to stand up, march over to the sleeping boy and slap him. It's been a week now. He's been avoiding her for one week! What kind of best friend ignores you for a week? She huffed crossing her arms, catching the attention of the teacher.

"Is there something you'd like to add to the lesson?" The teacher questioned, narrowing his eyes. Ruby frowned at the old man. "No sir."

Stupid Rat, almost getting her in trouble.

Tsugiyoshi cracked an eye open to watch the redhead. She pouted at their teacher as soon as he turned back to the board. He knew she was upset with him. They're best friends and yet he's been 'busy' for a week now. Ruby wasn't stupid, she realized he was avoiding her by the second day. He finally accepted the fact he had a crush on her, he just wasn't sure how to go about it. If it was anyone else he'd use his hundred paths, however, since she is his best friend and the warrior of the cat she knows about it. She might not remember but he let it slip a couple years ago the déjà vu feeling around him for certain things was most likely from his hundred paths. He groaned, he'd have to do this like a normal teenage boy.

Should he even confess? If she doesn't feel the same it would make their friendship awkward, or worse, end it. Maybe he should just hide his feelings and force himself to get over it. He walked into the convenience store, noticing a girl from another class. Her light brown hair reached halfway down her back, she was cute. He could try thinking of her every time Ruby started to sneak in his mind. He sighed, that wouldn't work. Ruby has taken up permanent residence inside his mind, even when he tried to focus on something else she'd be there in the corner waiting to take back over his thoughts once more.

He paid for the instant ramen and headed towards his house. As he was cutting through the park he heard someone calling out to him, annoyance clear in their tone.

"Tsugiyoshi!" The small girl stood before him, hands on her hips. Her red hair falling over her shoulders. The stern look she was giving him was hard to take seriously, she's too cute. "You've been avoiding me for a week now, you're my best friend. I want to know why." She huffed, her silver eyes narrowing. The boy sighed.

"I like you."

Ruby froze, eyes wide. She knew he liked her as a friend, it would be weird if he didn't seeing as they were best friends. So that meant...

"Tsugiyoshi, you ignored me for a week. You could've at least came up with a better way to confess within the week." She grinned obviously teasing him. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like you too."

He hadn't planned to be so blunt, she was right. He's been thinking about it a week and that's the best he could do? Wait, did she say...

"You do?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, I've had a crush on you awhile now."

"Why didn't you confess then? I'm sure you would've been better at this than me."

"Well, what if you didn't like me? That would just make things awkward."

"The odds of me liking you back are higher than the odds of you liking me back."

"That doesn't even make sense since I like you."

"You're more popular than I am. The only thing our classmates find odd about you is your friendship with me." He paused looking into her cat like eyes. "And your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Nothing, they're perfect. Most people can't handle different. But even if your eyes are different I think they're beautiful."

"Wow, after your confession I didn't know you could be romantic. I guess you can be~"

He looked away blushing. That wasn't really romantic, just honesty.

Ruby stared at the boy before her a moment before laughing. Tightening her arms around his neck she pulled him forward, and placed her head on his chest.

"So, umm you should kiss me now." She grinned, though he couldn't see it.

"Ah yeah..." he mumbled blushing.

She took a step back staring up at him expectedly.

He leaned down placing his lips on hers. As soon as their lips met he pulled away and shyly looked off to the side.

"Really?" Ruby stared at him blankly before pulling his head down for their lips to meet again. She grinned, gently biting his lower lip before pulling away and walking away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?" He called going after her.

"I'm going to buy you chapstick."


End file.
